Bloodlust
by wolf.light447
Summary: This is an Erotic story about a vampire falling in love with a human. Enjoy!
1. Preface

Preface

My life is a normal one so far, but i wish it wasn't. I long for a change. So badly, but none will come. I dream about the future but am also very, deathly afraid of it. I had no idea what was to come. And how could I? I can only hope i make it out of this okay.


	2. Chapter 1

Bloodlust

Chapter 1.

It started out on Thursday, July 18, 2013. My life is just as boring as anyone else's. Well, even more so. I never really do anything. I just sit and watch TV all day. Sometimes I play with my little sister, but she's really bored, to, so all she does is sit around and get fat. You see, most people actually do things. They usually go to school, make a bunch of friends in which they text and talk to, a lot, go to some sort of after-school class kind of thing like cheerleading or drama, and come home from about 5:00 - 6:00pm. I don't. I can't. Right when I got out of preschool, my mom decided that I was going to home-school. She thought it would be a good way for me to meet more open-minded people and have more fun instead of sitting at a desk for four hours a day five-days-a-week and forgetting everything at week's end. Well, it ain't all it's cracked up to be. I only get out about 3 days a week, and that's only if we go grocery shopping. I have piano lessons Wednesdays at 1:30-2:00pm and co-op Thursdays at 10:00-3:30pm. So the rest of the four-five days I'm just sitting in my bedroom, watching old vampire TV shows or, reading books by Rachel Caine.

So my day starts by my alarm clock/Ipod dock waking me up in a sweaty panic at 8:40, because I need virtually no time to get ready and it only takes about an hour to get there. I always sleep really deeply, so I almost never dream- so I have to set it to play a screamo song, preferably "King for a day Feat. Kellin Quin by Pierce the veil". I love that song. But it always scares me to wake up to it. So my day then starts by me getting up, putting my clothes on, grabbing my stuff, eating an apple and then leaving with my family to go to co-op. I don't need that much stuff: just a pillow-to sleep in the car, cause I get virtually no sleep- a blanket-cause it's very cold in the car- and the book The Morganville Vampires: Carpe Corpus, by Rachel Caine.

So when I get in the car, I slam my face down on the pillow and instantly fall asleep. Which is weird, considering that it usually takes me about 10 minutes to fall asleep. It was almost like something was pulling me down, making me sleep.

I dreamt of me at co-op. It was so vivid, it felt utterly real. I was walking into co-op when I bump into a man. I couldn't see his face, but i had this feeling, like he was so amazingly beautiful. And then I felt this wave of utter warmth, and felt my mouth curve at the edges-in both my dream and real life.

He was just opening his mouth to talk when I my step mother- Maybelline Roselyn- yelled "Jasmine, we're about five minutes away! You should wake up now, honey!", and startled me awake. Why she yelled even though I'm in the back seat of a 5 seat car-which means I'm pretty much right beside her-I don't know. She may be my step mom, but she's the only mom I've ever known. My birth mother died giving birth, and my dad met Maybelline right after- he met her at the hospital, because she was the nurse who helped my mother during labor. He said it was love at first sight, which thank god was AFTER my birth mom passed away- because you usually don't pay attention to other people when your wife is giving birth. It's been fourteen years since then, and I usually forget that Maybell isn't my real mom, because she is the best, kindest, most caring one I'll ever have. And she's a strong, confident woman- that's how she got my dad to let her keep her last name, which I'm kinda sad about now, because his name is Zack Winchester and Winchester is the last name of the main family in my favorite TV show Supernatural.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." She always woke me up five minutes before we were there, always at the same intersection, so i could put on my light make up- chap stick, lip shine and eye liner. I'm usually awake about a minute before she yells for me, like there's some type of alarm in my head that goes of at the exact same spot every week, but this time, I didn't. I slept until she woke me. Which was very weird. I also had this feeling, like something was going to happen, something strange and unexpected. Though, my standard's of strange are pretty high, since I'm a very strange person myself, so something would have to be very strange to make it on my radar.

So I put on my shoes and make-up and arrive right when I finish getting my shoes tied. I suddenly feel anxious, like a thousand little butterflies are just fluttering around in my stomach. It made me feel kinda sick. I don't know why I feel like this, but I think it has something to do with that weird dream I had.

So usually, on a normal day, I try to make it inside the building- which was church, called "Prince of Peace Lutheran church", not because we were a religious group, but because church's are the only public buildings that except Homeschoolers/Unschoolers for cheap- before my mom asks me to help carry in her things-like the laptop that she uses every week; their lunch ("their" being my mom and my little sister, Tori); and a bag filled with unknown content's- which she really didn't need help with, because the lunch box only held a vegetarian tofurkey sandwich, a pizza flavored Hot Pocket in Tupperware and some forks and napkins, the laptop was small and in a case that she could easily wrap around her neck, and the other bag was very small- but this week, I was just off. And she could carry it all by herself. Besides, my eight-year-old little sister is very shy and clings to May-bell the whole time, so if she needs any help, Tori will gladly lend a hand.

And it's not because I'm mean and don't want to help her or anything, it's just that I want to see my friends- and I think my mom knows she doesn't need any help, she just wants me to stay with her a little longer, for some reason.

So I grab the lunch box and my purse- which just had my book, iPhone and make-up in it- and go inside. When I get in, i can't find anyone. I look back at the parking lot and realize that my car is only one of three, which means that none of my friends are here yet. I set my family lunch box down in the cafeteria and head to the bathroom. When in the bathroom, I get out my iPhone and check the time. 9:20a.m. Great. We left so early that we're here forty minutes before co-op starts on the first day of the semester. So i decide to take my time, since no-one is here yet.

By the time I used the facilities and touched up my make-up,i heard people outside. It sounded like about half the people were here. I looked at my iPhone again, it said 9:50a.m. So I walked out of the bathroom and looked around for my friends- Epona and Zelda long, Anna Kiss, Bree Coznixon and Morgue Karp.

They still weren't here.

I got on my iPhone and started texting Morgue to see when she was going to get here. "Hey, Morgue, I'm booooooooorrrrreeddd. When you gettin yo humongous black gurl ass ov"- I was cut off by a shadow that fell over head. When i looked up, i saw the man of my dreams. Literally.

He looked exactly like the man I dreamt about earlier- short black Emo hair that covered his right eye and almost his left, deep brown almost eyes, pale skin, long piano player hands, about 1 1/2 inches taller than me, placing his chin right at the bottom of my nose, and had this sweet expression on his face that made me just melt. I probably looked like a total dork when he said "Hey, I'm Mason Ericson. I'm new." If i had butterflies in my stomach before, i think they somehow morphed into squirrel's.

He waited for me to answer, but I was so shocked and flustered that him, a gorgeous emo geek, would talk to me. I smiled. It took me a long second to get my thoughts together so I could say, "Umm, I-I'm Jasmine Roselyn." I say staring down at the floor. _OMG_. That was the first time I stumbled on my words since I was seven and trying to sing "what a wonderful world" at the UGO- Unschoolers Gathering of Ohio- talent show.

From the look on his beautiful face, which was now smiling, I think that amused him. "So, what classes are there here?" I looked up as I was trying to think, and froze. I was distracted by the utter beauty of his face. He had freckles. And dimples. I snapped out if it, just before it was long enough to be considered creepy, and said "Umm, how old are you?" Cause he looked around 15, and i wondered if my mom would somehow think that he was to old for me. I also wondered if i looked okay

. I had medium, layered black hair with red highlights, a My Chemical Romance tee-shirt, dark black skinny jeans, and black Converse with purple and black checkered laces. I felt very, very anxious, but one look at him, and i was feeling a little better. He was wearing Converse and a Sleeping with Sirens tee-shirt- which is my favorite band. He also had skinny jeans on, too, and snake bite piercing's- two piercing's on you're bottom lip, kind of looking like snake fangs from a far. Snake bites were one of three piercing's i thought looked good on people, the first being ear piercing's, the second being nose piercing's- though not on the septum- and the third being lip piercing's.

"Sixteen," he said, with an even larger smile. "You?" I also looked like jailbait. I was 5'5, which is taller than a lot of my friends mom's, had size D breast's, and had a face that made most people somehow think I was eighteen.

"Fourteen." I said, blushing. If I thought mom was going to be hesitant when I thought he was fifteen, I was worried to see what she thought of him being older. Well, it's not like he likes me in anyway. I'm just one of four kids under the age of 18 here- the first kid being Jimmy, a kinda weird 15 year old that was insanely skinny and always had a look that made most people think that he wasn't a very pleasant person to talk too, the second being Anthony, the bad boy of the group, always wearing a black leather jacket and had an angry expression that was even worse than Jimmy's, and the third being Miranda, the weird 13 year old that i used to hang out with when i was 11, back when she always wore pajama's, carried some sort of stuffed animal and was a very happy and energetic girl, until she instantly went a depressing emo and constantly watched anime and became a totally different person that was always by herself , never talked to anyone and didn't have an angry expression just more gave you a feeling that you didn't really want to bother her- so i was probably the only person that he wanted to talk to.

"Really? You don't look like it." He said with surprise in his eyes, though he never stopped smiling. He quickly lost the surprise and said, "So, what classes do you take?" Mason asked.

"Umm, Teen Discussion and Music. Why?"

"So I know what classes to take." He said, with the most gorgeous, seductive smile I have ever seen.

I probably would have fainted if it wasn't for the wall holding me up. I smiled as big as my mouth could go without actually opening it. I had a very creepy, ugly smile with it open, kind of like Nick Jonas, so i never smiled like that. A bell went off, just as i was about to say something that probably would have embarrassed me.

"What's that?" Mason asked.

"It means that it's time for the morning meeting." The morning meeting wasn't all that important- it was just to tell us what classes were being held today, because our co-op is more laid back then most, we don't have set classes every week, well, except for the ones I take- though it is mandatory.

"Oh. Maybe we should finish talking later. Know any private places where no one will bother us?" He asked.

What? He wanted to be alone with me? Why? And finish talking about what? It didn't matter, he was perfect. And i desperately wanted to be alone with him, too. So my mind instantly thought of where i eat lunch at every week: it was this beautiful place that no one really knew about. It was like a garden. It had flowers and small trees and rocks and two benches, all in this beautiful little circle behind the church. I don't know why no one ever thought of going there. I discovered it on the first day two years ago, i didn't have any friends then and everyone already knew each other, and i felt so left out and alone that i went exploring. I wanted to be alone, so i looked for a place where no one was. I was so amazed when i found it that i decided that i wanted to keep it to myself. Selfish, i know, but the place is so beautiful, and i wanted somewhere no one knew about. "Well, there is one place." I pointed beside his left shoulder, "Go to the end of that hall way, turn left and go to the last door on the right. It says that it's an office and not to go in it, but I've never seen anyone working in there before and it looks like no one ever has. There should be a curtain without a window in the back left corner. There's a hidden door behind it. I'll meet you there after the morning meeting."

"Are you gonna tell me what's back there?" He asked playfully.

"You'll see." I said smiling. I winked and walked away, heading toward my friends who just arrived, somehow all at the same time. We walked to the meeting while they talked to each other. If they talked to me, i didn't notice. I was too busy thinking about what just happened. As we walked in the door, i looked back. He wasn't there.


	3. Chapter 2

Mason's POV~ I have no idea why i was so attracted to this girl. I mean, she was pretty, funny, sweet. But that wasn't it. I didn't want to talk to her at first- i didn't want to talk to anyone, my "mother" made me come here- but it was like something was pulling me, drawing me to her. I have to know her. I have to know everything about her. I exit the meeting room- which was very boring- and start toward the directions she gave me- after going to the bathroom -when my mother called. I talked as fat as i could, but it still took a good 8 minutes. I out my phone away in my pocket and finally head toward her. When i get there, she looks up at me immediately, as if surprised. Did she not think i was going to come?

Normal POV~ The morning meeting was boring. I really don't see a point in going there. I already know what classes i'm taking- because they have the same ones every year -and all of the ones they say in there are for little kids. I exit the meeting room after an hour of pointless discussion and head for the bathroom. I was one of the first to leave. I use the facilities and freshen up before heading to - what i like to call - the secret garden. When i get there, it's even more beautiful than i remember. I sit down, rest my head on the wall and stare at the sky. After about 10 minutes, I hear a noise beside me and look over to find Mason walking out. 10 minutes had been long enough for me to go through all the motions: extreme excitement, happiness, worried, hopeful, and sad. I was just about to give up and leave when he came out. What else could i feel besides surprise? I look away as fast as i can and hope that he didn't notice.

"You didn't think i was going to come, did you?" He said with disappointment.

"It's just that i've been waiting here for at least ten minutes and, you know girls. Always jumping to the wrong conclusion's." _God i sound so lame, _I thought. 'Y_ou know girls', god that sounds stupid.  
_  
"Sorry. I went to the bathroom and then my mother called."

"What was it about?"

"She was wondering if i met anyone interesting yet."

"What'd you say?" I was completely curious.

"I told her that i wasn't sure yet." He winked at me as he took a seat on the bench beside me.

I didn't know what to say, and i wasn't very good at small talk, so i just said "Got any hobbies?". Once i said it out loud, it sounded a lot more stupid than i thought it would.

"Yeah, I play piano." We have something in common.

"Oh, me too." I say smiling, and he smiles the sweetest, tenderest, yummiest smiles ever.

"Got any other hobbies?"

"Photography." I say absent-mindedly. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by his breath-taking smile.

He realized that i was staring at him and stared right back. And in that moment, i felt safe, secure, and the strongest feelings for a man than i have ever felt. And i have dated a lot in the past two years. But no one was exciting, no one was thrilling, no one made me weak in the knees and forget everything around me. Like how i feel with him.

"What's your favorite thing to take pictures of?" He asked, never taking his gaze of me.

"People." I said as i rested my head on the wall, again.

"What kind of people?"

"People that look interesting. Like there's a story in their body language and all i have to do is take a picture of it, capture it, and read it forever."

"And what do i look like?" He said as he laid his head on the wall.

That would have been a tough question, but all i had to do was look at his face, his eyes, his lips, and i knew the answer.

"Like you want to be kissed."

I knew i was right when he put his hand on mine, seductively. I heard in a movie that the woman should only do 10% in preparation of the kiss, and let the man do the rest. So, i slightly leaned my head in, to tell him that it's okay, and let him do the rest. His lips collided with mine, and i felt light-headed. It felt like a million fireworks went off on my lips. Every nerve on my body was tingling, jumping for joy.

He slowly moved his hand from mine, slowly working it's way up my thigh and resting on my waist. I know that i can't let this go any further, considering that we just met and that we're on church grounds, but i feel like I've known him forever and that it would be okay. I put my hand to his head and grab his hair. It felt nice and smooth, like silk. It felt so good and passionate. His lips were nice and moist, but not to moist, and slightly tasted like vanilla and honey. He was just putting his hands further, almost to my ass when... my stomach growled. I was so busy worrying about Mason and kissing him that i didn't even realize what time it was.

We pull away from each giggling and i look at the time on my phone. _11:32._

"Didn't have breakfast?" Mason asked.

"No. We rush out the door so fast i don't have time to." I usually have a banana before we leave and bring a can of peaches and a fork with me, but today i forgot.

"Did you bring lunch?"

"No, i forgot." I said with a guilty-smiling face.

"Well, maybe we should get some food in you."

"What do you suggest?" I asked, curious.

"I saw a Wendy's on the way here. Wanna go?" Mason asked.

I took a second to consider it: If i don't accept his offer, then i'll be starving until we go home at 4:00, but then again, why wouldn't I?

"Sure." It suddenly hit me: how would we get there? I didn't want to walk the mile 1/2 to get there, but wait. Isn't he sixteen? He probably has a drivers license.

"Then follow me." He said, getting up to open up the door.


End file.
